


Papa Don't Preach

by asherly89



Series: Sugar [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles meant to tell his father about his relationship with Peter...really he did, but the timing never worked out. </p><p> </p><p>Part 3 in the Sugar series, but like the second part can be read as a stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Don't Preach

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd...all mistakes are mine.

“Babe, do you want the smores or the chubby hubby?” Stiles yelled from the kitchen.

“Whatever you want,” Peter yelled back from his seat in the living room.

Stiles came back from the kitchen with a carton of strawberry cheesecake ice cream and Peter gave him questioning look. Stiles smiled and took his seat next to Peter before digging his spoon into the ice cream.

Taking the first bite of ice cream Stiles sighs because it’s just what he wants after the long day. He gets another bit out of the carton and moves it over to Peter’s mouth for the older man to take a bite. Peter’s mouth wrapped around the spoon taking the ice cream and let it melt in his mouth before he swallowed.

As the movie played out the ice cream disappeared and once it was all gone Stiles set the empty carton on the coffee table. He moves so that he is cuddled up under Peter’s arm.

Stiles didn’t hear the car roll up in the driveway. He didn’t hear his father’s footsteps, but he did hear the front door open and close, then the sound of boots hitting the wall before footsteps were coming down the hall into the living room.

“Stiles?” his father’s voice asked from behind him.

Stiles quickly moved out from under Peter’s arm and turned around to look at his father.

“H-hey dad, you’re home early,” Stiles nervously said.

“What, uh, what are you doing? I mean what is this...man doing here?” The Sheriff asked.

“Oh, um, you know Peter, Derek’s uncle. We were, uh, watching a movie,” Stiles replied.

“A movie? Cuddling with one another?” The Sheriff asked.

Stiles looked at Peter who didn’t say anything, then back at the Sheriff, “Um, yeah, well um, yeah I’ve been meaning to talk you about that…uh this.”

The Sheriff stared at Stiles to keep talking.

“Um, can we not talk about it with Peter here?” Stiles asked.

“I think he should stay, so please start talking,” his father replied back.

Stiles sighed, “Ok…well Peter and I have been dating for a few months now. He’s been there for me when you’ve been busy. I mean he’s not replacing you, but he’s been great with helping me with stuff. Like getting me a new laptop. I mean, wow, that sounds really bad. He’s not like buying my love, but-”

“Stiles stop,” the Sheriff said, “So what you’re saying is that you’re dating a man who’s well over the age of eighteen and there for shouldn’t be dating you at all. Now tell me why I shouldn’t be arresting him right now.”

“Dad, he’s…I lo-…” Stiles stumbled over his words.

“Mr. Stilinski, um, I mean Sheriff if I may talk for Stiles and myself I would say that it was me who was the one to want this relationship to happen. I met your son and couldn’t stop thinking about him. I was the one who wanted it to happen and, wow, this sounds horrible. What I mean is I really enjoy being with your son and I haven’t done anything that he doesn’t want. I’ve only wanted the best for your son. I, I love him,” Peter told the Sheriff.

Peter saying he loved him stuns Stiles. He knows that he loves Peter and sure at first he didn’t think he would ever fall for the man, but over the months he’s slowly gone from “he’s alright” to “he’s the best thing to ever happen and I want to be with him all day.”

“You, _love_ my son? My seventeen-year-old son? You know how bad this sounds?” The Sheriff asked.

“Dad, I-I love Peter, and if you can’t let us be together then I’ll move out. I’m going to be eighteen soon, so me moving out now shouldn’t be a problem.” Stiles told his father.

The Sheriff shook his head, “Son, I don’t want you to move out. I just need some time to get use to you…dating. I mean dating someone who’s quite a bit older than you, not that fact that you’re dating a man.”

Stiles was quiet. He didn’t know what to say.

“I’ll, um, I’ll leave you two alone. And, uh, Peter, you and I should sit down together sometime to talk,” the Sheriff said, “Now I’ll let you two get back your movie. After it’s over it’s time for bed, Stiles. You have school in the morning.”

“Yes dad,” Stiles replied with a sigh.

“Peter it was…nice to meet you, and really we’ll have to talk soon about this relationship,” the Sheriff said on his way out.

Stiles groaned and fell back into the couch, “Oh my God! That was horrible! I’m so sorry. I didn’t know he was going to be home early and oh my god he probably wants to disown me.”

“Stiles stop talking. Your father doesn’t hate you. He’s just shocked. Give him some time to process what’s happened,” Peter said trying to reassure the younger man.

Stiles buries his face into Peter’s shoulder, “Can I live with you?”

Peter chuckles, “Stiles he’s not going to kick you out. He said he wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Stiles said back.

“Give him some time. It’ll all be fine,” Peter replied and rubbed Stiles’ shoulder.

Stiles is quiet for a moment then asked, “Do you really love me?”

Peter smiled before answering, “Of course. Don’t ever think differently.”

Stiles peered up at him and sees the older man’s smile, “You know I wasn’t joking either when I told my dad I loved you.”

Peter’s smile grows bigger, “I know.”

Stiles moves to kiss Peter and Peter returns the kiss. When they pull back from one another they’re both smiling.

“Come on back to the movie since someone has to go to bed soon,” Peter said.

Stiles groaned, “I take it back. I hate you.”

Peter laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)


End file.
